Two of a Kind
by SunBinamra
Summary: He may not remember her, but she remembers him. She remembers him as a child, and she knows of his time with Providence. Most importantly, she remembers that they are alike. They are two of a kind, which is why he needs to stay with her. Think of all that they could do, together. Oneshot, first solo fanfiction.


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Generator Rex.**_

"Rex is onboard. Heading back to HQ," her comm link crackled. She sat back with a satisfied smirk.

_They finally found him_, she thought. _I've been waiting to meet him for quite a while. Six months, in fact. What will he be like?_

Of course, she'd known Rex long before Providence even existed. But they'd had no contact since the Event. She'd seen the reports, knew about his amnesia, abilities, and… authority issues, but it was one thing to read an agent's file. It was another to meet them face to face.

Her foot tapped impatiently as she waited for the teenage EVO to arrive. She cast an uninterested glance around the overly spacious office. The room was bare except for the sleek desk she sat at, emphasizing the room's size. Granted, the freshly black walls made the room seem a bit smaller, but not by much. She scoffed inwardly. Why would White need such an enormous space when he never left the room? She swiveled her chair to gaze out the window.

_Must have needed the space for his ego, _she decided.

Muffled voices outside the door disrupted her thoughts. It seemed César had escorted his baby brother.

She heard the doors slide open and cautious footsteps approach the desk. A rectangle of light briefly lit up the dark floors. The doors closed and took the light with them, but not the footsteps.

"Uh… love what you've done with the place," he said. His voice shattered the unnatural quiet of the office and she raised an eyebrow. He did have an attitude.

"White?" Rex questioned. He sounded unsure.

_That's my cue._ She turned in her chair and rose to face him. As she walked toward him, she smiled and said, "Thank you, Rex. It was a little bright for my taste."

She wished she had a camera. The shocked expression on his face was priceless.

"White Knight is no longer associated with this organization," she continued, approaching the frozen boy.

"He… quit?" Rex asked. He remained rooted to the spot as she closed in on him.

"He attempted a hostile takeover, and failed," she replied smoothly. Time to change the subject. "Can I get you anything? Water? A snack?" The boy was suddenly in her face.

"I don't want a snack!" Rex cried. "Where's Six? Where's Holiday?" The boy before her looked lost, even though this had been his home longer than hers. Her expression, seemingly effortless, was a carefully crafted blend of sympathy and benevolence. At least, that was the goal. Secretly, she was studying the boy, scanning his face for any hint of recognition.

"This must be upsetting to you," she said soothingly. She studied him closely, but could not find a trace of recognition anywhere on his features.

_So he truly does not remember_, she mused.

"Change is never easy. But from what I understand, you've handled situations like this before." She turned around and with a sweep of her cape headed back to the desk.

"Everything's going to be fine," she assured him.

"Who are you?" he demanded. His attempt to hide his discomfort failed miserably.

"Someone very happy to have you back." She paused, then half turned to face him. "You'll call me… Black Knight."

* * *

Black Knight watched in amusement and pity as the boy's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. She kept her features carefully schooled into an unreadable mask. Then he relaxed and smirked.

"Oookay I get what's going on here," Rex announced.

"I'm relieved to hear that, Rex." He started to glance around.

"You can come out. I know you're there!" Black Knight's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Rex?" What is he doing?

"We're friends now, remember?" he called. The boy started towards the door. "Breach?"

_Ah. So he thinks this has to do with the female EVO_. She dipped her head.

"Breach isn't here, Rex," she said as she followed him. "The world has changed. The sooner you accept tha-"

"I'm not ignoring you!" he cut her off quickly. "It's just that you're not real!" He began to back away from her.

"I assure you, I am very real. As is all of this," she said calmly.

"Oh come on, it's been a fun time in the ol' Breach gate but, you know, time to go home now." Rex groaned and clutched his head. "Seen this before. Usually ends with a black hole," he continued to shout at the ceiling. Black Knight tsked mentally. She had no idea he was this stubborn.

"Rex? You're disoriented." She cautiously approached the distraught teen. "Let me -"

"Sorry non-lady!" he interrupted again. "No time. Got an exit to find." Before she could make a move to stop him, he'd already smashed through the door. Even while silently fuming over the damage, she couldn't help but admire the ease with which he used his machines.

_He couldn't do this the last time I saw him. But then again, he was only a child._

Memories of labs, skin made sallow by the harsh fluorescent lighting, and endless experiments and machines flooded her mind. Black Knight didn't regret it - after all, power comes with a price - but she did wonder how Rex was able to handle it. It was a lot for a young child to take in. But given his family, perhaps it simply ran in the blood.

She smiled to herself as she recalled his dingy soccer ball. He was never seen without it. Oftentimes the experiments were disrupted by a wayward black and white blur, closely followed by a shock of black hair. That ball was his only constant companion during the times when his parents were arguing over equations, or his nanites needed a break from all the testing. Sometimes she'd indulge him and they'd kick the ball around for a bit. After all, she probably understood him better than anyone else on the planet. Even his parents could not relate because they weren't experimented on.

But she was. And she had the powers to prove it. _I wonder how he would react if he knew?_

Even if he hated her, even if she had to kill him for getting in the way, Black Knight and Rex Salazar shared a connection no one else did. Part of her was sad that he remembered nothing, but she quickly squashed that part of her down. They were both different now. Rex was no longer a child; he was a Providence agent and a potential threat to her plans.

_How times have changed. Before, he was Providence's greatest weapon. Now, he could be the new Providence's worst enemy._

All of this passed through her mind in the time it took for her to casually walk through the new hole in her office. She walked as if having a teenager destroy her door was an everyday occurrence.

"Shall we apprehend?" one of her black pawns asked as the dust settled. She paused to consider this. If she could get Rex on her side, there would be no one to stand in her way. White Knight tried to control him by force, but she would talk sense into him. They shared a bond - surely it couldn't be that hard to convince Rex to join her.

"It won't be necessary," Black Knight said with finality.

* * *

**Author's Ramblings: I've always wondered what Black Knight's relationship to Rex was before the Event. That one clip of her in the lab coat with Rex made me curious. If she knew Rex as a child, how could she try to kill him so easily? She can't have just forgotten. I also believe that Black Knight chose to be a test subject, unlike Rex who had to do it to save his life.**


End file.
